Men's pants are generally bought by size by the wearer of certain pants' size. A garment of a certain size can readily accommodate only slight changes in the wearer's waistline. For greater changes in the wearer's waistline, it is more desirable to have pants of a different size. However, replacement of a whole wardrobe is costly. Hence, it has become increasingly more desirable to provide men's pants which can expand within certain limits depending on the waistline changes by the wearer due to increase in weight, physical activity, or the clothing which is worn under the pants.